


Недостаточность

by NewBeginnings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 11th Century, Arthur doesn't appear, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, for both canons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Между Камелотом и Хогвартсом более тысячи километров, и в первые несколько мгновений пребывания в Хогсмиде Мерлин думает, что преодоление этой тысячи было трудом тяжким и напрасным.





	Недостаточность

**Author's Note:**

> Реальность Поттерианы, но больше про "Мерлина". Я не стала углубляться в теории и историю и взяла самый популярный вариант: Камелот — Тинтагель, графство Корнуолл. Хогвартс основан в начале XI века. Артур погиб в середине VI века.  
> Посвящается всем, кто пишет джен по Мерлину.

_Проверь, есть ли во мне признаки жизни, чтобы убедиться, что я ещё жив._  
Я иду в одиночестве.  
Падающие от меня тени — это единственное, что меня сопровождает,  
Моё опустошённое сердце — это единственное, что бьётся.  
Иногда я хочу, чтобы мне кто-нибудь встретился,  
А пока я иду в одиночестве.  
**Green Day — Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

Между Камелотом и Хогвартсом более тысячи километров, и в первые несколько мгновений пребывания в Хогсмиде Мерлин думает, что преодоление этой тысячи было трудом тяжким и напрасным.

Он уже не молод (ха! Это еще мягко сказано), его тело — это тело старца, и после прибытия в деревушку ему хочется отдохнуть. Может быть, проще было вернуть облик юнца, но не стоит: кажется глупым прибывать в Хогвартс в виде того, кто мог бы сойти за одного из учеников. Нет, дело не в том, что его приняли бы за неопытного дурачка, только начинающего путь в большую жизнь. Просто предстать в первой в Альбионе _магической школе_ и сразу обмануть и это место, и живущих здесь людей было неправильно.

Кроме того, он слишком свыкся со своим образом старика: он удобен. Если ты стар, тебя не спрашивают, почему ты грустен и одинок. Если ты стар, тебя не просят похвастаться последними достижениями в сфере магии. Если ты стар, окружающим кажется, что ты вполне себе можешь скоро умереть, и это почему-то поддерживает в тебе человечность.

Если ты стар, абсолютно нормально скорбеть по уже ушедшим.

Мерлин одергивает мантию и прочищает горло. Скорбеть... сейчас не время. Что он там хотел?.. Ах да. Надо найти временное пристанище и отдохнуть. Перебраться в Хогвартс он точно еще успеет.

— Вам помочь, сэр? — мальчишка с взъерошенной шевелюрой опасливо и в то же время с интересом рассматривает его. — Может быть, вы хотите пить? Присядьте пока...

Мерлин кивает, выдавливая отеческую улыбку:

— Спасибо, малыш.

Его внутреннему "я" слегка за двадцать, он перестал стариться в тот момент, когда его самый близкий друг выдавил свое последнее "спасибо", почти пять веков назад, но даже спустя столько времени Мерлину странно обращаться к молодежи с позиции взрослого.

Он не всегда был стар. Прошло несколько десятков лет, а он все не менялся, хороня старших друзей и молодых, и только когда сын Гвинервы сказал ему, что он все еще цветущий и жизнерадостный, Мерлин с удивлением понял, что застыл в жизни.

Цветущим он был только снаружи, а внутри все давно сгорело в пламени павших саксов, огне угасшего дракона и шепоте умершего друга.

(С новой горячностью саксы восстали и захватили земли. С нахождением нового яйца драконий род продолжился. С годами призрак Артура только сильнее растворился в небытие и надежде.)

Мерлин не всегда был стар.

Мальчишка протягивает ему чашку с прохладной водой, и Мерлин жадно пьет. Его старческое тело не слишком хорошо справляется с трудностями путешествия, и когда во рту слишком долго стоит сухость, а суставы слишком долго болят, в дело может вступить магия, возвращая ему иной облик. Это происходит несознательно — жаль, что он не может так же бессознательно вылечивать других. Впрочем, за пять веков он поднаторел в целительском искусстве — у него действительно _было время_ изучить все, что можно: и обычные способы, и магические. Гаюс был бы горд своим учеником...

Он встряхивает головой, не понимая, что с ним. Эта тяжесть давно стала второй натурой, но когда нужно что-то делать и общаться с людьми, ему обычно удается задвинуть камень на душе подальше и прочистить голову, пусть на время, но удается. А сейчас он просто сидит, рассматривая возвышающиеся в отдалении башенки величественного замка, и...

Он поднимается.

— Спасибо, — повторяет еще раз. Мальчишка кивает и предлагает:

— Может, вам что подсказать?

Милый ребенок, внимательный. С большими синющими глазами, понимающими серьезными. Мерлина почему-то пробирает дрожь.

Это место определенно подталкивает его к падению в тягучую яму воспоминаний и ошибок, навевая не те образы не в то время. Мерлин бы рад сказать, что с годами стал сентиментален, но прозвучало это бы странно.

Он здесь по делу; надо им заняться.

— Нет, малыш, я уже пойду. Беги. Спасибо.

Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, позволяя магии пробежаться по телу, взбадривая и приводя в чувство. Не может же от такой мелочи его борода укоротиться, а морщины разгладиться, в самом деле. Иногда полезно это делать.

Останавливаться в Хогсмиде на ночь уже не кажется хорошей идеей. (Да и потом, где? Никто не пустит к себе в дом, а ночевать в таверне… Какая ирония.) Он пообедает в Хогвартсе, поговорит с его основателями и отправится... обратно. Домой.

Он провел на берегу Авалона несколько дней и ночей, но чувство долга и здравый смысл заставили его вернуться в Камелот. Камелот всегда был точкой притяжения даже после того, как судьба свершилось. Мерлину не удавалось надолго покидать его. Он проводил время с матерью и ездил в соседние королевства, но мысль, что все они могли стать единой землей, объединенной под знаменами магического Камелота, всегда гнала его обратно.

При Артуре эта мечта так и не сбылась, и в этом была вина Мерлина; он надеялся, что хотя бы частично расплатится за долги своей помощью Гвинерве. Она стала прекрасной королевой и многого добилась, Камелот цвел все тринадцать лет, что она правила — сначала долго в одиночестве, а последние два года с Леоном, не выдержав одиночества и бремени долга. Ее смерть заставила Мерлина на полтора года осесть при дворе королевы Митиан и вернуться лишь тогда, когда границы снова стали слабеть под ударами саксов. Зачем? Он так и не смог ничего изменить.

Порой ему казалось, что его продолжающееся существование бессмысленно. Что оно было бессмысленно и раньше, ведь он так и не сослужил для той цели, которой был предназначен. Альбион объединился две с лишним сотни лет после Артура, под властью чужака, дальнего потомка народа, отступившего после поражения при Камланне. Альбион объединился...

А Мерлин был в стороне.

Он так долго был в стороне от всего, изучая и практикуя магию, оставаясь на периферии живого мира. Он... не то чтобы отдалял себя от людей, нет, он оставался жить в том месте, которое когда-то называлось Камелотом, — но все же держался в стороне. После самого первого прихода в Камелот еще мальчишкой, у него ушло слишком много времени, чтобы перестать верить каждому, а со временем он перестал вообще доверять людям.

Кроме того... приближаться, привыкать к кому-то, вписывая себя в рамки человеческих связей и отношений, он больше не мог. Когда-то мог, но...

Все они умирали, эти люди, и не возвращались, _никто_ не возвращался, а он так и ждал.

И почему ему казалось, что наличие школы чародейства что-то изменит?

В любом случае, он прибыл сюда не просто так.

Будучи жертвой террора против магии, Мерлин мог во всей степени оценить, насколько великой и значимой была идея о создании магической школы. Она пришла в голову четырем весьма умным и интересным людям, и... иногда, слушая рассказы, Мерлин не мог избавиться от ощущения, что на их месте должны были быть другие четверо...

Две девушки, дамы, одна добродушная и трудолюбивая, другая умная и изобретательная. Два молодых человека, мужчины, один отважный и благородный дуэлянт, второй находчивый и готовый пренебрегать правилами. Четверо людей, готовых изменить мир.

...Но других на их месте не было и быть не могло. И их деяние было достаточно значимым и основательным, чтобы уважать их и не хотеть кого-то другого.

Впрочем, внутри самой четверки, видимо, изменения были весьма желанны. Годрик и Салазар не сошлись во мнениях, кого можно принимать и допускать на обучение, а кого нет. Развившаяся лишь из мысли, из идеи, вражда могла бы в будущем перерасти во что-то темное и страшное — может быть, даже настолько, что осадок остался бы повсюду...

Задача Мерлина — сделать все то, что будет максимально благотворным для Альбиона.

Мерлин проходит сквозь тяжелые ворота и массивные двери на территорию Хогвартса в образе Драгуна Великого, и кровь бурлит у него в жилах, а сердце бешено бьется, когда его магия чувствует родственную связь с окружающим миром.

У этого места огромный потенциал... Может, здесь будут вырастать великие волшебники с горячими сердцами и великие умы с грандиозными идеями.

 

***

— Как бы вам жилось, если бы у вас отняли главную цель в жизни?

Салазар Слизерин гораздо моложе, чем о нем говорят, и, если честно, слегка похож на мартышку. Мерлин подозревает, что остальные основатели школы над ним из-за этого порою посмеиваются. Обезьянье лицо — не самый приятный отличительный признак. Как и оттопыренные уши...

— Думаю, нашел бы новую. Или умер бы.

— Или все, или ничего? Не знал, что ты такой максималист, Салазар.

У Годрика Гриффиндора рыжие волосы и насмешливые зеленые глаза, и Мерлину сложно представить его старцем, в отличие от Салазара. Такие, как Гриффиндор, живут слишком ярко, быстро и открыто и точно так же умирают где-то на закате молодости.

А потом их хоронят, вспоминая все их деяния, и кажется, что с их уходом солнце погасло навсегда.

Хватит, Мерлин.

— К чему такой вопрос, господин Драгун?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Мне интересна ваша деятельность, но я... не мог не заметить, что вероятно некоторое... отдаление...

— Чепуха! Мы действуем ради общего блага. Наши разногласия скоро будут преодолены. Да, _Салазар?_

Мерлин качает головой, чувствуя неискренность и видя несогласие на лице Слизерина.

— Конечно, _Годрик_. О чем речь.

Гриффиндор сидит за столом, а Слизерин стоит поодаль, небрежно облокотившись о кресло, но Мерлин все равно чувствует напряжение между ними, плотной стеной стоящее в воздухе. Опасное напряжение, нехорошее.

Совсем не как было у них с Артуром, мелькает и исчезает предательская мысль.

— Поэтому ваш вопрос о цели неуместен, господин Драгун. Мы не отступимся. Слишком много бед вызвала бесконтрольная магия, слишком сильно пострадали те, кто не мог ее покорить и побороть, чтобы и дальше пускать все на самотек.

— Я рад, что у вас такое отношение к этому, Годрик.

Слизерина явно напрягает и смущает присутствие Мерлина. Сощуренные серые глаза пристально скользят по нему, не находя ничего, что он может понять и расковырять, добравшись до правды, до настоящих мотивов. Слизерин — опытный легиллимент, но забраться к Мерлину в голову ему не под силу.

— Позвольте спросить, что привело вас в Хогвартс?

— Я путешествую, — Мерлин как можно более равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Не мог проигнорировать такое место.

Годрик довольно улыбается, как будто Мерлин его родитель и похвалил за что-то не слишком стоящее, а Салазар не спешит сменить подозрительность на благосклонность.

— Ваша тяга к знаниям в таком преклонном возрасте вызывает... восхищение, — произносит он.

— Вовсе нет. Я довольно повидал на своем веку и уже не нуждаюсь... в большем.

Салазар хмурится.

— Господин Драгун, где... — он моргает, медлит, обдумывая вопрос. — Мне кажется, я должен был вас видеть или о вас слышать, но, признаться, не могу припомнить...

— В этом вовсе нет необходимости, да и смысла. Я путешествую инкогнито; мне ни к чему лишние сплетни.

— Какую цель вы преследуете?

Мерлин подавляет желание закатить глаза. О, эта молодежь, вечно пытающая узреть что-то важное не в том, в чем нужно...

— Я всего лишь путешествую, и мне захотелось заглянуть в Школу чародейства и волшебства. Полагаю, в этом ничего запретного нет?

— Вы искали встречи с нами...

— Как человек в годах, повидавший больше темного, чем желал бы, я не хочу, чтобы попытка объединить и защитить магию в Альбионе оказалось напрасной и безуспешной из-за несогласий в самом сердце.

Наверное, не стоило заявлять это так открыто. Мерлину все эти церемонные вежливости не нравились никогда...

— Да что вы все прицепились к этому, — раздраженно произносит Годрик. — Не беспокойтесь. Пожили бы вы у нас подольше, увидели бы, что слухи преувеличены.

— Точно... преувеличены, — не моргнув глазом лжет Слизерин.

По лицу ясно, что его "пожили бы подольше" никак не устраивает. Но... в основном потому, что он не хочет, чтобы чужак влезал, вмешивался в их систему, вдруг понимает Мерлин. Салазару не нравится нынешняя ситуация, но он не хочет _внешних_ перемен. Уговорит, убедит, настоит на своем, — иными словами, они сами со всем справятся, а вот посторонних не надо. Даже на чуть-чуть. Даже если у них благие намерения.

Да и потом, Салазар явно преследует какую-то свою цель. У него есть тайный план, вот только жаль, что Мерлину его не узнать. Он не станет вмешиваться.

— Вы похожи на меня, — неожиданно для самого себя говорит он и тут же задается вопросом, зачем озвучил эту случайно пришедшую мысль вслух. Она не должна польстить Слизерину или оскорбить его, а значит, она в его глазах будет бесполезна. Для него пустая вежливость — лишь оболочка этикета, маска, за которой прячется что-то глубокое.

"Вы похожи на меня".

Тряхнув головой, Мерлин думает. Думает о том, что Салазар предпочел бы обучать только благородных детей-волшебников. Что он хитер и изобретателен и наверняка стремится добиться своей цели — которую у него, кстати, явно не отнимут. Что ему пришлось выбраться из болот и туманов и пройти долгий путь, прежде чем он оказался здесь, и чтобы не чувствовать себя бессильным, он порабощал знание и силу. Он даже овладел змеиным языком — жалким подобием драконьего аналога. Языку драконов невозможно обучиться, посторонний человек не может контролировать драконов, последний их повелитель все еще жив, — а Салазару нужно было знание, нужная была магия древняя и природная, вот он и выбрал змей своим знаком.

Целеустремленная и хладнокровная хитрость и золотой с красным герб — вот чем был Камелот в дни Утера. Утер подавил чародеев и покорил дракона, но не смог избавиться ни от того, ни от другого, а потому спрятал дракона в тайных подземельях и заставил магию подчиняться своему благородному роду.

— Я похож на вас? Вероятно, — реагирует через несколько мгновений Салазар. — Я могу походить на многих, если мне это выгодно.

— Я знаю, — кивает Мерлин.

И на этом разговор нейтрально заканчивается, так и не придя к логическому завершению, так и не заставив Слизерина сделать правильные выводы.

(Мерлин на мгновение задумывается — может быть, выводы, которые он хочет навязать, и не являются правильными? Может быть, нужно было и дальше не вмешиваться, остаться в стороне и позволить им самим разобраться?)

Салазар окликает его, когда Мерлин уже у ворот.

— Господин Драгун?

Он оборачивается.

— Я ценю ваши... внимание и заботу. У нас все будет хорошо. Так, как надо.

— Да, я в этом не сомневаюсь, — Мерлин улыбается.

— Позвольте спросить, где вы обучались магии? Я чувствую очень сильный фон, исходящий от вас... — в глазах Слизерина мелькает любопытство — и в этот момент Мерлин видит мальчишку на его месте, слишком любопытного, слишком беспечного, которому только предстоит многое преодолеть и еще большее потерять.

— Я жил в старом замке, — доверительно говорит Мерлин, — а там в подвале было логово... змея. Говорящего. Он был очень стар и многое знал, пытался угадывать будущее.

— Змея? — брови Салазара взлетают вверх. — Как он там оказался?

— Мне было больше интересно, почему и зачем, — хмыкает Мерлин и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз на Хогвартс. — Как — уже мелочи, дело техники. Кто-то вырастил его, а потом поймал и запер там... Я думаю, он об этом очень сожалеет. — Он бросает проницательный взгляд на Слизерина, так что тот почему-то вздрагивает и неуверенно отводит глаза.

— Его потом освободили?

— Да, я выпустил его на свободу, и он улетел, — отвечает Мерлин, решив не упоминать пожар и смерти... и тут же понимает, что проговорился.

— _Улетел?_ Змей улетел? — повторяет Салазар, и в его глазах страх.

Мерлин пожимает плечами.

— Все не то, чем кажется. Я думал, что это был хитрый змей... а это оказался очень одинокий дракон. Который решил отомстить, но потом передумал. Знаете, так бывает.

Салазар... никак не реагирует на признание. Просто смотрит прямо на Мерлина.

— Не буди спящего дракона? — безэмоционально произносит он девиз Хогвартса, и Мерлин улыбается.

— Да, именно так, — и это явная точка. — Желаю вам удачи, Салазар... Спасибо, что приняли старика.

Салазар кивает, мысленно пребывая где-то в другом месте, и бредет обратно.

Мерлин еще раз смотрит на Хогвартс и, сделав глубокий вдох, позволяет своей магии насквозь пропитать тело, заполнить его легкие и разум, сделать его снова молодым.

Не буди спящего дракона. Он хмыкает.

Он чувствует, что в Альбионе скоро снова наступит хаос — что из-за этого змея, что из-за норманнов, — и возникнет нужда в каких-то мерах...

Вопрос в том, будет ли этого хаоса достаточно?


End file.
